A Monstrous Problem
by Ouroboro8
Summary: The Monster book of Monsters describes a monster to be any non human creature who simply by living is a danger or hindarance to the human race.  So what about cute monster women then?


Ranma ½ - A Monstrous Problem

Sputtering up water Ranma climbed out of the pool of cursed water only to stare down at the twin mounds of flesh now protruding from her bare chest. They couldn't ... no it's impossible ... shakily she raised her hands only to stare at the changes wrought on her hands, they no longer looked human but clawed with armored scales going down to her elbows colored a deep red. She reached up with her new hands to grasp her two large breasts, and she gasped at the feel of her fingers on the soft flesh. Her skin felt hot like she had stayed in the sun for too long and was colored a light rosy hue. Ranma became aware of a new appendage resting right above her well-shaped ass. Reaching out for it only for it to sway out of the way every time she reached around to grab it, getting fed up she used both her hands and easily caught her scaly tail bringing it into view only to yelp in surprise as she saw that her tail was on fire from the base all the way to the tip. The flames seemed to be coming from the ridges lining the top side of her tail. Only now did she realize that the flames did not burn her in fact she felt comfortable with the heat. Going to the pool for a reflection she found her hair and her eyes a blood red color with her hair reaching to her shoulders. Her ears should be were pointed red scale armored ears tilting back making her have an elfish look. Her feet were like her hands clawed with armored scales up to her knees.

After getting her bearings she turned around and spied her panda of a father gesturing to the guide for help. The guide spoke in very broken Japanese "You sirs not listen, I tell you is cursed spring but you no listen now you take curse form of spring you fall in, You elder sir fall into spring of drowned panda sad story about how a panda drowned many years ago, You young sir fall into spring of drowned monster encyclopedia, strange story of crazy mage who collected many monster animals and put into book, book dropped into spring and now all who fall in become one of the many monsters in book."

Ranma upon hearing the news becomes enraged, steam is literally pouring off her in waves and her tail is a raging inferno, she is about to attack her fool father when the guide panics and yells. "Wait! curse is temporary apply hot water and return to birth forms cold water turns to curse form." Calming down a little Ranma stops putting of extreme heat but is still smoldering slightly.

They are taken to the guide's hut and along the way the guide explains more about the curse but Ranma tunes him out too enthralled with his-her new body. Her muscles were stronger than ever meaning she could still do her martial arts maybe even better in this form. With an extra appendage to liven things up along with her fire she could be five times as dangerous as she was before. Not only that but this monster form had some impressive energy already which became amplified by his own energy and training before this curse. Taking his inspection inwards he felt his core, his chi reserve, it was totally different he felt no chi at all but instead this raging fire of monstrous energy and will. As if sensing his examinations the fire roared out and battled his presence. Ranma was very surprised not expecting his/her own energy to attack him and was quickly overwhelmed in the mental battle with his new energy.

Ranma's mind was suddenly filled with memories of his other half, her childhood growing up under a warrior society and being taught to be the best. Living a life much like his own constantly seeking battle to find aaa…. Hmm… something a… desire maybe? Whatever it was even his other half did not know. His other half lived from fight to fight always searching for a worthy opponent, for only the strongest could live in this hellish landscape of a volcanically active region where her people lived. This continued until one day a strange man in a robe strolled through the land and did not combust, much to her surprise as she thought he would explode from the heat being a mere human.

Thinking him to be a challenge she charged at him her flames burning brightly, but the man simply raised his hand and her attack smashed in a wall. Literally he raised a wall of rock right in her path, stunned from the impact she was not ready when he walked through the wall and smacked her some good 30 feet away with a bolt of lightning. Furious at the man for his tricks she gathered flame within her hands and threw them at the robed wizard. The man calmly caught the flame and examined it like a buyer a market, smirking he said "you'll do". Now in awe of someone more powerful then herself and very very hot from the battle she went up to the man but as soon as she got close he reached inside his robe and withdrew a black covered book with silver scrawled across it forming the words _Monster Book of Monsters _Encyclopedia Series S. He dropped the book and it flew open to a blank page and a great wind grew from it sucking in the monster girl who was too enraptured with him to care. When the wind died down the blank page was now filled with a picture and the words:

-Lizard Family

-Reptile Type

_~*~Salamander~*~ _

Gender_- _Female

Habitat- Caves, Volcanic regions, Etc.

Disposition- Frank, Strong Willed, Passionate

Diet- Carnivorous, mostly wild game, Etc.

~*~ A Variant of _Lizardman_ with burning red scales that inhabits places with comparatively high temperatures such as volcanic regions etc, They have frank hot-blooded personalities, and many of them are natural born warriors who seek to battle like flames burning hotly. ~*~

~*~ They basically never attack human men, but have a trait similar to that of _lizardman_. If a man is a warrior just like them then they'll aggressively seek a challenge. The flames of their tail become more intense the more their fighting spirit and level of arousal increases. The more they get into a battle with a man, the more drawn out it become; and the more tension there is, the more rapidly their fighting spirit and arousal soars, and the bigger and more violent the flames of their tail become. In many cases once the battle is over, their arousal subsides, and then the flames of their tail die down, but if the flames remain unaffected whether in victory or defeat, then in that case the battle was one of her best. At that point her arousal from fighting will not subside, and the flames of her tail will not die down, instead continuing to rage up and burn violently. ~*~

~*~ This is the proof that she recognized a man as her worthy adversary. Encountering her most worthy opponent causes her to feel the greatest pleasure as a warrior, and brings her to a new height of arousal. And then this battle arousal soon changes into another type completely. ~*~

~*~ Even after battle, her flames of arousal continue to burn, becoming even more violent, and at that point, she strongly desires the man who turned out to be her most worthy opponent. The flames change into flames of passion that consume her body. In this way a new feeling that causes her heart to race comes over them. ~*~

~*~ Driven by burning passion and strong urges, they will probably loudly declare their love for the man on the spot and ask him to become their husband and to mate with them. Even if the man rejects them once the flames are up, they will never die down. They'll keep seeking the man, even if they have to follow him to the ends of the earth, and keep proclaiming their undying love for him. Most of them will immediately jump the man and simultaneously proclaim their love for him while trying to mate. ~*~

~*~ The flames of their tail won't burn those who touch them so long as the salamander has no intent to cause harm nor do they cause their body temperature to become too high. Most Salamander families are very large once they settle down otherwise they are very much the lone wolf. ~*~

Once the words stopped being inked onto the page the book whirled back into the mages hand, when upon catching it he closed it with a snap. "A fine catch indeed" The mage remarked before moving on to find more monsters for his growing collection chuckling all the while.


End file.
